<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lambert Gets What He Wants by WitcherSexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936514">Lambert Gets What He Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual'>WitcherSexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Witchers, Kaer Morhen, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Papa Vesemir, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Tired Vesemir, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss is done with them too, Winter At Kaer Morhen, but my fic, i know love bites don’t work like this, not Beta I’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier talks to Vesemir while his Wolves play, but then Lambert needs to show off. Jaskier ends up dragging him to the armory to show his appreciation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lambert Gets What He Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eskel and himself were the first up, Geralt and Lambert were wrapped around each other and Eskel had his head in his hair. Jaskier let out a pleased sigh and Eskel pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you dear heart?” Jaskier asked as he slowly turned around to face his Dragon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better now that you are up. What about you?” Their voices were low and quiet, trying to avoid waking the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had the most pleasant sleep, a wonderful dream which has given me a perfect song idea,” he moved his head under Eskels chin and the other smiled into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. I can hear Vesemir moving around but it’s too early to get up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear that I have promised to meet dear Vesemir as soon as I have awakened. So I regretfully have to leave, sorry dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, no.” Eskel pulled his body up and onto his chest, strong arms holding him down as he let out a small laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pretty Dragon showing his strength, but it really is important I’m sorry.” He turned his head so he could place a peck on Eskels jaw as he let him go with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better be at practice later Lark, gonna teach you to shoot while moving.” Eskel was watching him as he walked away from the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He splashed some freezing water onto his face as he washed up the sweat from sleeping. He grabbed one of Lambert’s shirts and a pair of his own breeches. His gaze fell back to Eskel who pointed at one of his cloaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to wear your one? You feeling possessive today Dragon?” He teased him lightly as he put it on and relaxed in the smell of his Wolf and the warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I want it to smell like you when I wear it Lark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not just get the smell straight from the source?” He winked and bared his throat slightly. Eskel growled and made a move to sit up but he shook his head and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the Witcher before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before he waved and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel turned his head to the other two and moved closer to them. “You can stop pretending to be asleep you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sets of yellow eyes opened, Geralt shook his head slightly before pulling him close and kissing him above Lambert’s head. The youngest made a low whine and he pulled away from Geralt and looked down in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a turn?” He watched as Lambert shrunk in on himself, he was getting better at asking for stuff but it had to be a direct question or happen when he was distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rules, you ask you get. You don’t ask, well we don’t know what you want.” Geralt moved a hand to Lambert’s neck and squeezed softly as he pushed him onto his back, arms pinned by the White Wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to kiss me Esk?” Geralt smirked as he asked him and he nodded while watching Lambert squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Geralt. See, good boys ask,” He pulled Geralt closer to him, hand entangled in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed harder into the White Wolf, it was a fight for dominance. Hot and heavy. So maybe Jaskier was right when he said he was being possessive, he was allowed. Geralt let him pull his hair and push firmer into his mouth, submission. And if that made Eskels primitive instincts flare up no one needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Lambert breathed out as they moved apart. He let out a small huff of laughter and turned to the youngest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes puppy?” </span>
</p>
<p>“Mark me.” Eskel knew that he growled as he moved on to Lambert. He pinned his hands to the pillow, his hips forcing his Little Wolfs hips down. </p>
<p>“Of course puppy.” Geralt moved beside him sitting to the right and moving his head until he could lick one of Lambert’s nipples. Their puppy let out a whine and Eskel smelled the need spread through his scent.</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved one hand, placing it on Lambert’s neck and pushing it up so he could bite and mark at the skin. He could feel Lambert’s heart rate increase slightly when he kissed his pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He inhaled his Little Wolfs scent, a happy sigh falling from his lips before he sucked on the point. Lambert squirmed under him but he was pinned pretty effectively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think he likes that Esk,” Geralt lifted his head away from worshiping Lambert’s nipples as he took in the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might be right,” he whispered back as he moved to see the small red mark he had left. It would be gone soon so he needed to see if Lambert was okay with harsher bites before he went extremely possessive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puppy you with us?” Lambert nodded and tried to speak but Geralt took his right nipple in his mouth again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, can I leave a mark that’ll stay? Need to use teeth for it.” He felt Lambert’s approval before the Wolf could even say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuc’ yea’” Eskel felt more need to mark their Wolf at the answer. He moved back to the already healed mark before kissing softly. He bit down softly, not wanting to hurt him too much but Lambert was begging for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder Eskie please!” </span>
</p>
<p>He let Lambert’s hands drop and he used one of his hands to hold Lambert’s head to the side while the other hand moved to the other nipple. </p>
<p>He bit down harder, he could taste the slight copper of blood, and the warmth of the drops. He licked them softly, trying to not aggravate the small cuts before Lambert’s hands were in his hair and pushing him back to his neck, higher this time. </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed softly again before moving his head away, ignoring the whine from Lambert. “You want Geralt to mark you too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yeah, need please,” Geralt moved away from working at the very red and puffy nipple. He tilted Lambert’s neck the other way and attacked the same part of his neck, opposite side. </span>
</p>
<p>Eskel copies Geralt's idea, taking Lambert’s left nipple in his mouth and bathing in the moans from their Little Wolf. He heard the second that Geralt presses his teeth harshly into soft skin. He could see the bliss on Lambert’s face and smiled softly. Geralt made sure to kiss the mark slowly, soothing him through the little pain there was. </p>
<p>
  <span>“All marked, ours now, aren’t you?” Eskel pushed a finger under Lambert’s chin, lifting it so he was looking at them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always yours. Yours.” Eskel felt something in him break at that, because he was suddenly on top of Lambert, hand around the Wolf's neck as he ground down on him. Their dicks grinding against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt went to move but a snarl from Eskels own mouth made him stay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He used his free hand to stroke Geralt's dick fast, the same speed as he was moving against Lambert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit Esk, fuck. Fuck. So good!” Geralt panted out as he gripped tighter. Lambert was breathing deeply when he could, when Eskel eased up on the tight grip to his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All yours. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert came with a strangled cry, Eskel let his grip on the man's throat go before coming on the Little Wolf's body. Geralt was still hard so he moved to use both hands on him. Lambert was breathing heavily and watching the two, Geralt looked like he was trying to hold off which Eskel did not want at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me White Wolf, cover my puppy. Mark him.” He knew he was being possessive but he couldn’t stop, he needed everyone to know that he was in charge. Geralt nodded as much as he could before moving closer to Lambert. He was panting heavily, and let out a small moan as he came, mixing his spent with Eskels and Lamberts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert looked up at them both, before moving his hands to the pile of come on him and mixing it into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine. Ours.” Eskel growled into his ear as he nipped at it, he could smell all of them on him and it was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours. Always.” The three fell beside each other, not wanting to leave the others yet. Eskel came back to himself and he couldn’t help the guilt from not asking about basically strangling their puppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you are feeling guilty for, just stop. We wanted that, we could have stopped you but we didn’t want to.” Lambert was watching him, he nodded before closing his eyes. The feeling wasn’t gone but he knew that was the truth, one Witcher was nothing compared to two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All marked up for us Puppy,” Geralt whispered softly into the man's hair, all of them heard and Eskel opened his eyes to look at the two marks. They were red and already starting to bruise, not gonna be a nice feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope they scar, want them always.” Lambert whispered back, all three of them moaned at the idea. Lambert marked for life, as theirs, their Little Wolf. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice scars if they did. Worship them everyday.” Eskel whispered as he ran a finger up the Wolfs arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If these ones don’t we just try again, they’ll stay one day. Jaskier needs to gimme one.” And that was an image. Lambert marked, all three of them claiming him for life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Papa Vesemir even want him for this early in the morning?” Lambert asked the room, no answer came as they didn’t know. The Bard was ever elusive when he wanted to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier left the room with a smile, it was freezing but he was heading to Vesemir's room. They had planned to meet before breakfast to collect some things they needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickened his pace through the keep as he felt the cold on his skin, maybe he could ask Triss to enchant a shirt which keeps him warm. He smiled at the idea, he should definitely ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door was already open as he walked in, he knocked softly knowing the Wolf would hear him wherever he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier, come on in.” A voice called through from the fireplace. He made his way over to him and sat in the seat opposite while watching Vesemir finish the page and place it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” He asked and Jaskier nodded while Vesemir stood up and grabbed a cloak. He could smell something, and a small sniff told him it was almonds. He looked at Vesemir who looked back at him in confusion before he sniffed and held the cloak tighter around him. </span>
</p>
<p>Jaskier watched as he looked over to the bed before shaking his head slightly, if he wasn’t trained to look for minute body language changes he wouldn’t have even caught it. He didn’t push for an answer to his raised eyebrow, letting Vesemir lead the way to the room. </p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful, it was filled with plants. Some green, pink, white, the most beautiful plants. He gasped as he took the sight in, the smells were strong for him so he didn’t know what Vesemir was smelling. </span>
</p>
<p>He spotted what looked like a Berbercane Fruit plant and walked over to it. Geralt had taught him the basics on edible berries and plants on their five year journey. Vesemir was working on watering a few plants while he looked around. He spotted Celandine, Byronia, Honeysuckle, Ribleaf and so many more. </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to the Ribleaf plants and then looked to Vesemir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take a few of the leaves? They make a really good tea which helps with worrying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it pup, take whatever you need. Try not to damage the leftover plant though, it’s taken years to make this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. This place is beautiful but I can’t help notice the smell, it must be too strong for you.” Vesemir looked up to him as he cut a few leaves off and placed them in a pouch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m closing in on 400 years, I have mastered tuning out what I don’t want to smell, hear or feel. Those three will learn in time,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s interesting, does it come with maturing? Or is it a taught thing which only gets better with practice?” He stopped picking at a lavender plant to look at the elder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Practicing something makes you a master, and in a keep of teenagers and young adults you learn to block it out or you know far too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier laughed a little as Vesemir spoke, he could imagine what they all got up to. Maybe he should ask them, on a good day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question actually.” He turned his attention back to the plants. He looked around for some Camomile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask away Bard,” Vesemir set out to collect some herbs for dinner later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did Eskel get the name Dragon of Kaer Morhen? We were talking about it but he shut down. You don’t have to tell me though, I’m not desperate to know.” Jaskier watched as Vesemir smiled softly before schooling his face into the usual scowl which he knew was a mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember how I said Eskel learned at Ban Ard for a year?” Jaskier nodded and Vesemir continued. “Well he was sent there because he was a ‘danger’ to the Keep. They were practicing Igni that day and Geralt had just finished the extra Trials so of course Eskel was extremely protective of him and mages were talking about even more if he showed more powers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier pauses in his gathering, this was gonna be a sad story he just knew from the change in the atmosphere. Vesemir was looking out, and Jaskier followed his gaze to a fallen wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were watching him, and Eskel, as you know he’s very protective of who he cares for. He didn’t like the idea of Geralt going back so he took the attention. He destroyed a wall with the intense Igni, it would have killed someone if they were in the way. Took seven Wolfs piling on him for him to stop moving. They decided to send him away for a year, they wanted to split the two up. The students started calling him a Dragon but I’m sure you know why Geralt called him it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room fell into silence as Vesemir finished the explanation, his poor partners. They had been through so much in life, he was determined to make them see how good they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s shit. The three, no four, of you have been through so much and you are still treated like third class people to everyone. I swear to my dying breath that the continent will see how the Wolf Witchers are better than they think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even realise how pissed he was until Vesemir nodded softly and patted him on the arm to calm him. He looked into the Wolfs eyes and breathed slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know how much your songs have already changed how we are treated. I’m sure even the other schools are getting slightly better receptions in towns.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not enough, you go through so much pain, you fight what they want you to fight but are thrown out when they don’t need you anymore. Humans created you and they act like you are less than them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier, you can’t change the world. If we have less people spitting on us when we pass you have already made a difference.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier sat, silenced in his thoughts. He had already promised to change the Continents thinking in the Wolfs but what about the other Witchers? Who have they got? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it but if I can help anyway I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good pup, now how about we go start some breakfast because Triss is gonna be up soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah of course, what shall we cook today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve collected the eggs, made some bread so we just need to make some porridge.” He nodded and stood up, the pouch of flowers and leaves in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out of the room, the smell sticking to their clothes as they closed the door but it would leave eventually. They took the stairs down to the main hall, the heat from the fire hitting them as they moved to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>“I’ll get everything out if you want to set the table.” It wasn’t a question but Jaskier listened anyway, gathering up bowls and spoons to place on the table. He laid out Vesemirs at the top of the table, Triss to his left and Geralt usually sat at his right. He placed another beside Triss and two beside Geralts, they could move if they wanted. </p>
<p>
  <span>He headed back to the kitchen and breathed in the smell of warm porridge and honey. He picked up some bread and the eggs already made as he took them to the table. He covered them with a lid, not like the three couldn’t smell it already but they were waiting for Triss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesemir brought out a large pot of porridge and placed it at the bottom of the table before sitting down. He had obviously heard Triss heading down, because it only took a few moments until she walked in as beautiful as ever. Jaskier smiled and sat down beside her while they waited for the other three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vesemir waved a hand at the food and Jaskier took that as an invitation to take some before they got here. He placed some porridge in Triss’ bowl who thanked him, he took Vesemir’s and placed some in his as well, more than he would eat but he’s a Witcher. He finally piled some into his own bowl, drizzling some honey on it and started to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>His Witchers wandered in soon after, he hadn’t even finished half the bowl. They were all wearing something of Eskels, and Lambert was showing off some very nice looking marks. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cover up boy, have some decency please.” Lambert frowned at Vesemir but pulled the shirt higher up, it was a bit too big for him and dark red so Jaskier knew it was Eskels. Geralt was almost the same size as Eskel so the borrowed shirt fit better on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smells good,” Geralt grunted as he sat down and picked up the ladle for the porridge and put some in his own bowl before passing it to Lambert. The youngest put some in his own, more than Geralts. Eskel waited for the spoon and scooped the remaining porridge into his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier watched as Geralt placed a big dollop of honey on his porridge along with some dried fruit. Lambert preferred only honey and Eskel ate only fruit with his. Jaskier smiled at his Witchers before eating his own food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “So what are you all up to today?” Triss asked as she finished her bowl and picked up some bread to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>“Training. Eskels is gonna teach me to move and shoot, Lambert’s teaching me how to get out of holds and Geralt. Actually what are you going to show me sweetheart?” </p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged at the question before looking to Vesemir, he usually told him what he was learning that day. </span>
</p>
<p>“Parrying. You need to practice that, until dark today since it’s warmer.” The three young Wolfs nodded and started to eat more, Jaskier’s eyes kept falling to the marks on Lambert’s neck. Opposite sides, bites that drew blood and left a mark on a Witcher. He caught Lambert’s eyes falling onto him as he stared and he blushed before turning his attention to Triss and Eskel talking about something. </p>
<p>
  <span>Something nudged his foot under the table and he looked across and Lambert winked before lifting his foot up his leg, moving closer to his dick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh he’s definitely paying for this later. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eskel seemed to realise what was going on, because he moved his free hand to Lambert’s waist and pulled him closer. Jaskier tried not to let the sad sigh fall from his lips as Lambert’s foot left him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be able to join you for training today?” Triss asked Vesemir who nodded and smiled at her. Jaskier finished his food before sitting back on the bench and taking in the five of them laughing and talking. He caught Lambert’s eyes and winked, his little Wolf moved in such a way that showed off his marks while brushing Eskels neck and if he didn’t get Lambert under him soon he was going to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier, Lambert, why don’t you two go and get the weapons we need for later. We shall join you in the courtyard soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded and stood up, Lambert following. They could both hear Eskel and Geralt laughing under their breaths and Triss seemed to know because he heard her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert walked behind him, not too far away because the Wolf leaned out and slapped his ass. They needed to get to the armory or he’s going to fuck the Wolf in the halls. Speeding up slightly, he opened the door to the armory and let Lambert go first before he shut the door and looked to Lambert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Wolf was leaning back on a table, covered in whetstones and swords. He had removed his shirt and Jaskier could take in the whole site. Freshly made marks covered him, and he seemed to be covered in dry come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here now.” He pointed at the Wolf before he stood up and walked over to him. Jaskier watched as he swayed his hips, he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t jumped at him already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lambert stopped in front of him and looked down, he wasn’t that much taller than the Bard. Jaskier pushed him against the wall, one of his legs slipping between Lambert’s, and pushed them open as he grabbed the Witcher’s hair and pulled him down. </span>
</p>
<p>His other hand was opening their laces, and pushing their trousers down. Lambert was moaning into his mouth but he didn’t stop. His wandering hand pulled Lambert’s dick out of his underwear and stroked it slowly, because he likes to torture his Wolves. </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled Lambert’s head back, took some breaths as he looked at the man. His lips were red, his eyes blown wide and his hair was messed. He looked good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you let them two mark you up? Let everyone see who you belong to?” He growled at the man as he licked one of the marks. </span>
</p>
<p>“Fuck, Jask.” Lambert pushed his head to the side, showing his neck and whimpering when he kissed him softly. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you beg Eskel and Geralt? Fluttering your eyes and showing your neck off?” Jaskier felt Lambert’s dick twitch in his hand as he talked and the small moan which the man tried to cut off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me when I ask you a question, puppy,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, begged them. Wanted to show off,” Jaskier hummed lowly and he was sure Geralt would have been proud of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want them to scar, want you to give me one. Please, please, Jask,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier is a man of many talents, one of them being, staying calm when a lover says something that made him want to fuck them into oblivion. But when he looked at Lambert and the way he begged so nicely he almost gave in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to mark you? So everyone who sees you knows you are ours?” He stopped stroking the Wolfs dick and took the whimpers that got him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. Please, Jask. Need that, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such pretty words from a pretty puppy. I’ll mark you up.” Lambert went to move but Jaskier pushed him harder against the wall. He could feel the Wolf’s arousal surround him and he didn’t even have Witcher Senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved one hand to the Witcher’s chin while another grabbed a wrist and pushed it up, Lambert’s other hand following on its own because he was well trained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good puppy, but you were showing off at the table. You were using your foot to distract me. Do you think you should get a treat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, needed you, please Lark.” Jaskier grinned and pushed the wrists he had in his grip firmly against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with the punishment later then,” he twisted the man's head to the side and pressed his mouth to his collarbone. Pressing soft kisses to his puppy, moving at a slow pace. He could hear Lambert whimpering above him but he ignored it until he was pressing a small kiss to one of the marks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who left this one?” He asked softly and Lambert groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eskie. So good, please don’t stop.” Jaskier licked the small cuts and continued the assault on the man's neck. He twisted his head the other way to get to Geralt's mark. Lambert was pushing his erection into his own, he was trying his best to ignore it while he focused on the marks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geralt left this one then, such a pretty mark for a pretty puppy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm, not.” Jaskier looked and saw Lambert’s face contorted into bliss but he stopped kissing and waited for Lambert to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're not what?” Jaskier asked as he went to move back but Lambert moved a leg around his own and pulled him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not pretty. You're pretty,” Jaskier wanted to stop and name all the things he found pretty on the Witcher but knew it would end in Lambert shutting down and refusing to talk. That was a three person job for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I think you are and I think you would look even prettier with another mark. Right in the middle of the others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, please. Gonna mark me up” Jaskier didn’t think Lambert knew what he was saying as he pushed his head back and showed his neck off, Jaskier kissed him, where his neck and chest met, he felt Lambert shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worked on the spot, not wanting to cause pain but Lambert had got an arm free and was pressing his head into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder, I won’t break. Please mark me.” Jaskier pressed harder, lightly grazing his teeth into the skin and was met with moans and a whimper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder he said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lightly pressed his teeth in, harder than he would a human but not enough to break skin but Lambert was pushing him into his chest still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed harder and Lambert moaned and buckled against him as he did. He tasted small drops of blood but it stopped bleeding as soon as he moved away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Boy, so perfect for me. You want to come?” He purred softly as he pet Lambert who was shaking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” It was asked as a question so Jaskier nodded and fell to his knees. He took Lambert’s already dripping dick into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty Lark, pretty mouth.” Lambert was gone and Jaskier had to keep a laugh from falling out of him as the man above him spoke nonsense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Lambert to come and Jaskier swallowed it and watched his puppy lean against the wall for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good puppy. Now let’s get you all nice and warm, show off your new mark, hmm?” Lambert nodded into his neck as he basically collapsed into him. Jaskier let out a small sound as he held Lambert up but he was stronger than he looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Boy, come on. You think you can walk for me? Lean on me if you want but we need to get you to the table or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walkies, yeah” Jaskier was smiling from ear to ear as Lambert spewed out the nonsense but didn’t say anything. The Wolf wasn’t that heavy so it didn’t take long for him to be sitting on the table and leaning forward onto him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we can stay here until you are back. They are probably being made to fight, but we can stay here and cuddle.” Jaskier kept talking, praising Lambert and anything that came to mind. Lambert mumbled some things under his breath, some making no sense but being funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jask?” Jaskier looked up into Lambert’s eyes and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You back in with me?” He felt Lambert move slowly, lifting his head and trying to balance himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah think so, feels floaty still. Was nice, you were nice, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m sure I heard you call me a ‘pretty Lark’ with a ‘pretty mouth’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I? Well I wasn’t lying.” Jaskier grinned and kissed Lambert’s nose and the man turned away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll make a man blush if you keep that up Wolf, you up for sitting outside while Eskel trains me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you look hot when you train. The three of you do,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s a lot to unpack, maybe they should fake fight if he likes it that much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t want to distract you from your training. Maybe I’ll sit out today,” he smirked at the man and went to move away but was pulled closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you train and be pretty. I’ll be good, promise.” His eyes were wide and Jaskier was sure if he asked him to kill a King he would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you insist. Let’s get you dressed properly and we can join them.” Lambert pushes himself off the table, wobbling slightly but stabilizing himself quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, Eskel is being very possessive today, maybe he’ll stop training</span>
  <span> sooner rather than later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Papa Vesemir would let us, he smelt of Rennes. He used the almond smell, I miss him, we all do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are allowed to miss him, he was a father to you all like Vesemir. I’m sure he would be happy that you are happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was a good man, taught me about keeping my emotions in. First person to show me love and not a beating.” Jaskier let out a small whimper, he knew his Wolves were hurt by the people who raised them but it didn’t make it right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you had him, I would have loved to meet him.” Lambert nodded and finished getting dressed, moving towards the door and Jaskier followed. The conversation finished since Lambert wasn’t a big fan of emotional conversations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the left the room the Wolf turned around and smiled softly, “He would have loved you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart broke slightly but he stayed silent as they walked to the courtyard, Eskel and Geralt were nowhere to be seen and Vesemir groaned when they appeared. So they forgot to pull Lambert’s shirt up, so what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two don’t want to join them running the wall I expect you to start work.” He walked over to a shed, and Lambert looked to Triss who laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They kept stopping and looking at the armory, Ves got tired of it and told them to come back when they were fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, well Little Wolf. It seems to me that we shall have to practice our holds and breaking out of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could already feel his growing arousal and sighed, this was going to be a long day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>